forever and a day
by annabellemanix
Summary: a takesuke from takeru's pov....my second fanfic here on ff.net...r&r tell me whatcha think....


disclaimer: you know the drill...so, no...I don't own digimon so don't even ask...believe me if I did, there'd be a *lot* of changes...  
digimon and its characters *is* however owned by toei and bandai and all those good people who make it all possible...  
  
a/n: this is a takesuke from takeru's pov.....which means its shounen ai/yaoi...not *too* descriptive, but more so than my first fic...but if this kind of thing bothers you then go find another story...otherwise enjoy my story, its my second that ive finished and i have a few more that i have yet to type up and upload, so expect them soon...well, on to the story...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~^~^~Forever and A Day~^~^~  
~^~by: annabelle manix~^~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was basically common knowledge that Motomiya Daisuke and I had been dating for the four past years. Although a lot of kids in our school would snicker or make rude remarks at us as we walked down the hallways hand in hand, our friends had no objections at all. In fact, they told us that they found it quite cute and sweet the way we interacted with each other and sometimes even envied the love and commitment we shared. They also thought that it was ironic that we even ended up together in the first place since we had started out pretty much as enemies. We were rivals, each trying to win the affections of the beautiful Yagami Hikari, until somewhere along the line we realized it wasn't really *her* we were after.  
  
Now, Daisuke and I were pretty much inseparable and spent all of our free time together. I could hardly bear to be away from him for too long. We got along great too, even if we *are* almost complete opposites as far as personalities go...but we rarely fight or argue and we seem to compliment each other perfectly. Daisuke helps me let loose and be spontaneous, and I keep him from getting too out of control or into too much trouble.  
  
My Daisuke also has some emotional problems that I help him with. He gets depressed at times and I comfort him and bring him out these moods just by being there for him and showing him how much I truly care about and love him. Actually, that's what got us together in the first place... Daisuke's depression.  
  
Right around the time when we were both vying for Hikari and beginning to realize our feelings towards each other, Daisuke became really confused over these new emotions, refusing to admit he was actually falling for me. He detached himself from our group of friends and sank into such a depression of despair that he didn't think he could live with it any longer. That was the worst night of my life. I went over to his house , and when no one answered I let myself in and found the love of my life on the bathroom floor with both of his wrists cut open and bleeding badly.  
  
Luckily I had gotten there not long after he had done it and immediately called for an ambulance, rushing him to the hospital where I confessed to him how much I loved him. After seeing how worried and concerned I was, Daisuke was finally able to face his feeling and accept and admit that he felt the same way about me and we've been together even since.  
  
Even though my Daisuke still gets depressed, though not *nearly* bad enough to attempt suicide again, I still worry about my boyfriend sometimes. I love him *so* much and I don't know what I'd do without him, so I do everything I can to ensure his happiness. I'm not known for my anger and I'm not very strong, but if anyone threatens or lays a hand on my Daisuke against his will, they have a *very* pissed off Takaishi Takeru to deal with. I'm very protective of my boyfriend...he means everything to me.  
  
It was after school on Friday and I met Daisuke at his locker where he was putting his school books away. Coming up behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist, I pressed my lips against the back of his neck planting small kisses along his soft skin.  
  
Daisuke giggled and turned his head a little to look at me. "Mmm...Hey Keru-chan..." He closed his locker and twisted around in my embrace, throwing his arms around my neck as I pushed him back against the lockers.  
  
Giving him a soft kiss I said, "How are you, Kitten?" Kitten was my little pet name (no pun intended) for my Daisuke because he sometimes made the most kawaii purring noises if I touched him in just the right spots.  
  
"Much better now that you're here. Can we go get some ice cream?" he asked giving me a kawaii smile, his cinnamon eyes shining. I loved when he was happy and in a good mood like this.. He had the most gorgeous smile and his eyes just lit up his face when he was feeling good...they just sparkled with energy and spirit.  
  
I smiled at him. "Sure Kitten. Anything you want." He grinned and pulled me closer, pressing his lips against mine.  
  
"Great! Thanks Keru-chan! I love you!"  
  
"I love you too Suke-chan..." Before I knew it, my hyperactive boyfriend was pulling me to my car, practically tearing off my arm in the process. I think he's manic depressive...he has *huge* mood swings. He can go from incredibly hyper like he was now, and a few hours later he could be crying his eyes out over something. It had to tell...you just have to be on your toes and ready to expect anything.  
  
After we bought our ice cream we took it to the park and laid down in the grass under the shade of a huge tree. We were laying on our backs, Daisuke's head resting on my stomach while I idly ran my fingers through his spiky burgundy hair.  
  
I rolled over so I was laying on top of him and grinned down at him. "Have I told you how beautiful you are..." Daisuke blushed a little bit and I moved my lips down to his neck, licking behind his ear and sucking on his earlobe a bit. He made that kawaii little purring noise that I simply *adored* and tilted his head back in pleasure. Gods, I loved when he made that sound.  
  
"Do you know how much that turns me on? Just hearing you purr like that?" I asked looking into his eyes longingly.  
  
"I don't know, but what you were doing felt really good..." he said with a smile, his eyes half open.  
  
I chuckled. "You're too cute for your own good Suke-chan..." I leaned down and crushed my lips against his, gently parting them as I eased my tongue into his mouth deepening the kiss. Breaking the kiss for air, I pulled him up and towards the car.  
  
"Where are we going now Keru-chan?" he asked as I put the car into drive.  
  
Smiling slyly over at my love I replied, "To my place. My mom's away for the weekend and the park was just *too* public of an area for what I want to do to you right now..."  
  
Daisuke blushed shyly and said, "Oh...well, that sounds like fun..."  
  
"Mmm...I thought so."  
  
Before you ask, yes, Daisuke and I had slept together before...on many occasions actually. I know we're only seventeen, well, actually we were sixteen the first time we did it, but that's beside the point. We may be young, but we're in love...head over heels, truly, madly in love, and we both know that we want to be together forever. Daisuke is the only person I could ever love this much... there's no one else for me.  
  
The first time we made love was...oh gods, it was just amazing. That was when I truly knew that we were meant to be together. I mean, it was simply perfect, like magic. I have never experienced *any*thing like that in my entire life and I know that Daisuke is the only one I could ever share some that intimate and incredible with. I can't even *imagine* experiencing that with anyone but my Suke-chan.  
  
Daisuke and I were laying in my bed in each others' arms, exhausted after god knows how long of making love and countless orgasms. This was my favorite part...afterwards where my Kitten would curl up in my arms and snuggle up close to me under the blankets as he drifted off to sleep. I loved watching my Suke-chan sleep. He just looked so adorable and kawaii, always a small smile on his rosy, pouty lips. Sometimes I'd run my hands through his hair or brush my fingertips across his cheeks and he would unconsciously cuddle up closer to me. I usually laid awake admiring my sleeping beauty for awhile until slumber finally claimed me as well.  
  
Sparkling chocolate colored eyes are a beautiful sight to wake up to, let me tell you. I loved waking up to find Daisuke gazing at me with those big, curious, brown orbs of his that had just a tint of gold in them. He crossed his arms and laid them on my chest resting his chin on top of them as I blinked my eyes a few times to fully wake myself.  
  
Once I was able to keep my eyes open, I smiled at Daisuke and wrapped my arms tightly around him. "Mmm...I wish I could wake up to you more often..." He giggled and gave me a quick kiss one the lips. "What time is it?"  
  
"About eight o'clock. So what are we gonna do tonight?" he asked as I rolled him over on his side and played with his hair.   
  
"I don't know...any ideas Kitten?"  
  
Daisuke bit his lip in thought. "Hmm...well, we haven't seen a movie in awhile..." he suggested.  
  
"That sounds good to me. Let's get dressed and check the paper for what's playing."   
"Okay. But wait..." He pulled me towards him kissing me deeply before releasing me. "All right. Now we can get up. I chuckled and shook my head at him.  
  
We decided to see a new action movie that they were showing at the cineplex in town and I drove us down there after stopping for something to eat. We sat in the back row and my Suke-chan insisted on sitting in my lap. It wasn't too un comfortable, but still...he can be silly sometimes, my Daisuke...but I love him all the same.  
  
It was an excellent movie with great special effects. My Daisuke who was in that hyper mood, kept tickling me throughout the entire movie making me giggle...I'm extremely ticklish and he knows it. He does it just to see me squirm and laugh...he loves to torture me, my silly boyfriend...  
  
We walked out of the theater and Daisuke jumped up onto my back, wrapping his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist. Resting his head on my shoulder he said quietly, "Keru-chan...I wanna stay with you tonight..."   
"Hey, that's fine with me, Kitten! We can stop by your house and ask your parents if you want."   
"Yeah..."  
  
Daisuke's parents neither approved nor disapproved of our relationship...they were indifferent. They didn't really pay much attention to my Suke-chan anyways. It bothered me a bit, but I took care of him, so it wasn't so bad. They did take him to a doctor to get his medicine prescribed for his depression, so at least they paid attention to *that*. So, once in awhile they even let Daisuke spend the night at my place. I mean, they obviously knew that we had intimate with each other, so I guess they just figured there was no point in saying her couldn't sleep over. However, I never slept over his house, for obvious reasons, and the only times he spent the night with me was when my mom was away on business researching for articles she had to write.  
  
I waited in my car while Daisuke went up to his apartment, and about fifteen minutes later, he returned with an overnight bag. He said they didn't really give him a hard time...reminded him to take his medication and to call in the morning. This was great...I got to have my Suke-chan all night...I loved it! I loved sleeping with him...and not just the sex part...I mean, just cuddling up with him in my arms as we slept. It just felt so good...I could lay like that forever.  
  
The whole ride back to my apartment and the walk upstairs, my Daisuke was *very* quiet which is really unusual for him. This was normally a sign that he was upset, so once we got inside and I closed and locked the door I made him sit on the sofa with me. He curled up in my lap, nuzzling his head into the hollow of my neck as he held onto my chest tightly.  
  
Brushing his hair lightly with one hand and rubbing his back soothingly with the other, I laid my head against his and whispered, "What's wrong, Kitten? Talk to me..."  
  
"They were fighting again Keru-chan..." he mumbled in a voice barely above a whisper. His parents had been arguing a lot lately and it was really starting to get to Daisuke. I'm not exactly sure *what* they fought about, but according to my sweetheart, things could get pretty ugly.  
  
I kissed his forehead tenderly and embraced him warmly. "Oh baby, it's okay. I'm here for you. Don't worry about them right now, all right?"  
  
He looked up at me, his brown eyes filled with sadness and confusion. "Why do you love me so much Keru-chan? How do I deserve someone as good as you?"  
  
Smiling lovingly at my beloved, I placed a hand on his cheek rubbing it affectionately. "Kitten, I love you *so* much. You're everything to me. You're sweet, gentle, silly, carefree, gorgeous, spontaneous, and a million other things that I adore. And you didn't do anything to deserve me except love me. I'm yours forever Kitten, don't worry..." I tenderly brushed my lips against his own.  
  
Daisuke's eyes teared up a bit and he smiled. "Oh, my Keru-chan! I love you *so* very much! What would I do without you? You're my angel, Takeru...I'm so lucky to have you..." He wrapped his arms tightly around my neck, pressing his body closely against mine.  
  
"No, no...*I'm* the lucky one Suke-chan..." I returned the embrace and lifted him up, holding him in my arms as he clung to me, and carried him to my room. "Now...how about we go to bed..."   
"But I'm not tired..." he whined.  
  
"I never said we had to go to *sleep*, I just said we're going to bed..." I said with a sly grin as I entered my bedroom.  
  
I laid him down on the bed and he smiled up at me, his arms spread open and said, "Okay, my Keru-chan...I'm *all* yours...take me!"  
  
Chuckling, I smiled and pulled my shirt off. "Mmm...don't worry Kitten, I'll take *good* care of you..." I said laying down on top of him as I leaned in for a kiss. "Gods, you're so beautiful..." I breathed against his warm, moist lips as my hands began to rub up and down his angelic body, slowly removing the barriers of clothing separating me from my lover.  
  
Kissing and licking my way down his tanned chest, I stopped at his nipple and nipped at it, then teased it with my tongue, getting my desired reaction...Daisuke's sweet purring. Continuing with the other nipple, he tangled his fingers in my hair and kept purring, turning me on more and more by the second.  
  
Soon, Daisuke got fed up, having had enough of my teasing. Frustrated, he gasped out, "Please...Keru-chan...stop..te-teasing me...s'n-not fair....I ne-need...you..inside of....m-me...*now*....oh gods....Takeru...p-please..."  
  
Smiling coyly at my impatient boyfriend, I chuckled lightly and reached over to my nightstand for some lotion. "Patience is a virtue, Kitten..." I said in a sing-song voice.  
  
Looking at me with a half glare, half pleading expression he said, "Not when you're in bed with your gorgeous..boyfriend, and you're horny as hell, and all he'll do is *tease* and *torture* you!"  
  
Rubbing his cheek softly and making a puppy face, I pouted, "Aww! My poor baby! You know I love you! Anyways...we're gonna take care of that *right* now..." Before he could say another word, I gently slid a finger into him causing Daisuke to gasp then smile widely, closing his eyes with a blissful sigh.  
  
Adding a second then third finger, I toyed with him just a bit longer as he pleaded, "Ah...oh gods... come on Keru-chan...*please*....d-don't *do* this to me..." He whimpered at the sudden loss when I removed my fingers.  
  
Leaning over Daisuke to capture his lips with my own, I lifted his legs a bit and he wrapped them loosely around my waist as his hands clung to my hair, his grip tightening as I hit that certain spot inside that simply made him dizzy with pleasure. "Oh! Keru-chan! Gods, yes! Oh, please...don't stop....AHH....MMM.....Takeru...harder, Keru-chan!"  
  
Okay...I'll give my Kitten what he wants...I sped up the pace and held his hips tightly as I tried to meet his request. I licked and sucked at the tender flesh of his neck and shoulder area, making his moans even *more* frantic. It wasn't long before we both reached our climax...Daisuke arching his back as he screamed out my name and dug his nails into my back.  
  
Collapsing on top of my exhausted lover, I gave him a deep, passionate kiss before moving to lay beside him. My Kitten curled up to me resting his head against my chest as I held him tightly in my warm embrace, completely worn out.  
  
"I love you, Keru-chan...that was wonderful..." he breathed out, rubbing my chest softly.  
  
Smiling lightly, I ran a hand through his sweat-soaked hair. "Oh, gods yes...you're amazing, Kitten..."  
  
"Mmm...so are you..."  
  
I tightened my hold on him and kissed the top of his head softly, whispering, "I love you my Suke-chan...sweet dreams, Kitten..."  
  
"Mmmhmmm....g'night Keru-chan...I love you too..." he mumbled sleepily. I watched him fall alseep, just admiring his sweet innocence and the kawaii smile on his sweet lips before I too drifted off to sleep.  
  
Daisuke called his parents the next morning when we woke up and I had to drive him home for some family thing. I decided to call Hikari, my best friend who I grew up with, to see if she wanted to do something. She said that her, Miyako, and Sora were going shopping at Odaiba Mall because there were a ton of sales going on or something like that. She asked if I wanted to tag along, and I figured since I had nothing else to do I might as well go with them.  
  
The girls were all at Hikari's place waiting for me to pick them up and then I drove the four of us downtown to the mall. Of course being the guy, *I* got stuck carrying all of their bags while Hikari, Miyako, and Sora all dragged me to the different stores trying on various clothes and piling *more* bags in my arms.   
  
By the time the girls had finished their ambush on the mall stores, I could barely see where I was walking with all the stuff I was holding and carrying. As I shoved all the packages and bags into my trunk I asked, "Geez...how many clothes do you girls really *need*??"   
  
Smiling Sora answered, "A girl can *never* have too many clothes, right ladies?" Hikari and Miyako nodded enthusiastically in response as we climbed into my car.  
  
I just shook my head. "Gods...my Suke-chan is *so* much easier to deal with than you girls! I swear, I'll *never* understand women! Makes me glad I'm not dating one...I don't think I could handle it!" The girls all giggled.  
  
"Yeah, well guys aren't so easy to understand either, you know, Takeru!" said Hikari.  
  
Miyako added, "Very true! Besides, that Daisuke of yours is quite a handful. He's the most hyperactive person I know!"  
  
I smiled dreamily. "Yeah, I know...but he's *my* hyperactive handful and I love him...besides, he makes things interesting." I paused and grinned. "And he's *great* in bed!"  
  
"AHH! *Too* much information, Takeru!" Sora exclaimed smacking my arm as I chuckled.  
  
I smiled innocently. "Well he is!"   
  
The girls all rolled their eyes at me and shook their heads. "Well...regardless of his, 'skills' in the bedroom, the two of you are just *too* kawaii! You really love him, don't you, Takeru?" asked Miyako.  
  
I sighed thinking of my love. "Yeah...more than anything. He means the world to me. I can't picture myself loving anyone as much as I love my Suke-chan...I wanna be with him forever..."  
  
"Aww! That's *so* sweet!" said Sora with her hands clasped together.  
  
Blushing, I added, "Well, we both just know how much we care about each other and I really do think we'll be together for a long time, if not forever."  
  
"I think so too..." Hikari said smiling. "You're perfect for each other."  
  
I smiled back at her. "Thanks Hikari. I think we are too. We're meant to be...I just know it...I just *know* it..."  
  
After dropping the girls off at Hikari's, I drove back to my apartment and laid down on the sofa just thinking about my conversation with Hikari, Miyako, and Sora. Smiling, I felt so happy to know that my friends were so supportive of mine and Daisuke's relationship. It meant a lot to me that they saw how much we truly cared for and loved each other. We were really lucky to have friends as great and understanding as we did.  
  
Just the fact that those few people, our close friends, stood beside us and were happy for us made me forget about all the assholes in school who would make jokes and rude comments and such because we were dating. They made it that much more worth it. I mean, even if *no* one approved of our relationship, I would still date my Suke-chan because I love him so much that nothing comes before him, but it just feels good to know that a few people are compassionate enough to be truly happy for us.  
  
Daisuke had told me that the family thing that I dropped him off for would be an overnight thing at a relative's house. So, needless to say, I was a bit surprised when he showed up at my door that night.  
  
I had just gotten out of the shower and was heading to the kitchen to get something to eat when I heard a frantic knock at the door. I rushed over to find out who was there and what the urgency was, only to find my poor Suke-chan in a heap on the hallway floor.  
  
"Oh my gods! Suke-chan! What happened?" I yelled, concern and worry laced in my voice as I dropped down beside him, gathering him in my arms. I lifted Daisuke up as he latched himself onto me tightly and I carried him to the sofa cradling him in my lap.  
  
I cupped his face in my hands making him look at me and gasped at what I saw. His left eye was black and blue, his right cheek was bruised, his nose looked like it was broken and was bleeding, and his lip was cut and also bleeding. His normally sparkling chocolate colored eyes were now bloodshot and puffy from crying, empty of their usual liveliness.  
  
"Oh gods! Kitten, who did this to you!?" I asked, alarmed the condition he was in.  
  
Daisuke's bloody lip quivered as he looked down, his whole body trembling. "M-m-my d-dad..."  
  
"WHAT!!??"   
  
"W-well...th-they were f-f-fighting again...b-but he hit..h-her th-th-this t-time...s-so I yelled at him t-t-trying to g-get him..t-to stop..so he...he started t-to hit..m-m-me..." He broke into tears and I pulled him close to me, rocking him and rubbing his back.  
  
I swear, if I wasn't comforting my Suke-chan right now and if his dad wasn't about twice my size, I'd be down there quick as lightning beating the living shit out of him. No one hurts my Daisuke... *NO* ONE!!! "   
  
"Oh baby, I'm so sorry...I'm here now, I'll keep you safe and I won't let him hurt you again...I *promise*...My precious Suke-chan, I love you Kitten...No one's gonna hurt you *any*more...you're safe now..."  
  
He held me tighter and choked out, "Th-th-thank you T-takeru...I love you s-s-so much...y-you're my g-guardian angel...d-don't ever l-l-leave me Keru-chan...s-stay with me f-f-forever..."  
  
"Oh, Kitten, don't worry! I'm not going *any*where! I love you too! Forever! I wouldn't leave you for *any*thing! You're stuck with me for life Kitten...you'll *never* loose me Suke-chan...*ever*!!"  
  
"Good...I c-couldn't l-l-live without you Keru-chan..."  
  
Holding him tightly and still rocking him as I began to cry, I said, "I don't know what I'd do without you Kitten...I couldn't live without you either...I love you so much Precious..."  
  
Daisuke gave me a weak smile and replied, "I love you too."  
  
"Let's go get you cleaned up Kitten." I picked Daisuke up and carried him to the bathroom, sitting him on the counter next to the sink.   
  
I got a washcloth and ran it under some warm water then carefully wiped the blood off of his face. He winced a bit but I tried to be as gentle as possible. When I finished, I kissed his forehead and smiled. "There you go, all better..."  
  
"Thank you..." he whispered.  
  
"I stroked his unbruised cheek affectionately as I admired his pretty cinnamon eyes. "My beautiful Daisuke..."   
Turning his gaze towards the floor, my Suke-chan frowned and mumbled, "I'm not pretty anymore... not with a black eye and a fat lip."  
  
I made him look up at me and said, "Oh gods, Suke-chan...even like this you're gorgeous! I love you so much, you're gorgeous to me no matter *what* you look like!"  
  
"You're too sweet to me Keru-chan...I love you and I'm so happy that I have you...what would I do without you?"  
  
I smiled and shook my head. "No, the question is what would *I* do without *you*? You're the reason I wake up in the morning...you're everything I live for Kitten..."  
  
A few tears slipped down his soft, tanned cheeks and I gently wiped them away with my thumb. "Oh Keru-chan!" Daisuke wound his arms around my neck, holding me in a his warm loving embrace.  
  
Pulling away slightly so I could look at him, I bit my lip as I stared right into Daisuke's stunning chocolate eyes. "Suke-chan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well...I know that we still have a few months left of school and that we're kind of young, so it doesn't have to be right away, I mean I don't even have a ring or anything...this is kind of spur of the moment...but it just feels right and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you...so Motomiya Daisuke...will you marry me?"  
  
Daisuke's brilliant, cheerful eyes welled up with crystal tears, gleaming with love and devotion. A huge smile spread across his face as he jumped from the counter into my arms, wrapping his legs around my waist and throwing his arms around my neck.  
  
"Oh gods! Keru-chan! YES! I'd *love* to marry you!" I hugged him tightly, both of us crying tears of pure bliss.   
  
"Oh thank you Kitten! This means so much to me! I don't want to *ever* let you go...I love you *so* much Precious..."  
  
"Oh, Takeru, I love you too...oh gods, I love you!" He crushed his lips to mine hungrily, tangling his hands in my hair. I stumbled my way out of the bathroom and to my room laying him onto my bed as he pulled me down with him.  
  
We removed the barriers of clothing that separated us from each other in a fit of passion as we got sucked into a whirlwind of emotions...most of them centering around our love for each other. We made love that night sealing the everlasting bond that we shared, and confirming that we would be together forever. I loved Daisuke with all of my heart and I wasn't even planning on proposing to him...it really was a spur of the moment thing...I mean, it just felt so right at the time and we both knew that we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together. He makes me so happy...just being with him makes everything wonderful and worthwhile. And I truly mean it when I say I don't know what I'd do without him because I couldn't live if I didn't have my Suke-chan with me...he's everything I live for.  
  
I really think we'll have a great life together...we have so far. I mean, we are truly, deeply in love...we were meant for each other. Daisuke and I are soulmates. Sure, we're very different, but we get along wonderfully and compliment each other, and our differences just make things interesting and there's always that old saying...opposites attract...well in our case, that's sure true. And we'll always be there for one another, just like we are now...whenever either of us needs help or comfort, the other will be there to give it. I don't think our love will ever end...it's just too pure and strong to let anything come between it or break the bond. We'll be together forever and a day...maybe even longer...  
  
~^~THE END~^~  
  



End file.
